Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus and control method for generating a thumbnail image, and a storage medium storing a program.
Description of the Related Art
In some cases, thumbnail images are generated by reducing image data, listed, and displayed to prompt a user to select a desired thumbnail image. Depending on the contents of an image, the contents may not be identified upon reducing image data. Thus, there are known a method of extracting an in-focus region in a photograph and generating a thumbnail image (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-295570), and a method of extracting a range so that the size of the face of a detected person becomes constant (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-174589).
In the related art, a specific region in an image is extracted as the region of a thumbnail image. However, a region that should be included in a thumbnail image sometimes exists in addition to a specific region as mentioned above. For example, the target of a thumbnail image is data including various regions of a document, table, and the like, such as Office document data. Even if a thumbnail image is created for such data by paying attention to only a specific region, even another region may be appropriate as a thumbnail image.